Take Two, Agent 3!
by KuzaKat
Summary: Rina is haunted by the ordeals of Octo valley. Months after the Great Zapfish has been rescued, Callie and Marie have been trying to get Rina back into Inkling society. But when she finally comes out of hiding, things go horribly wrong and she must face her worst fears coming true. This time, however, she has new friends to help her. (Splatoon fanfiction)
1. Chapter 1 - The Price of War

ONE

Rina blinked open a big orange eye at the sound of familiar voices coming through her television speakers. Disoriented from sleep, she sat up rubbing her eyes. Above her bed, sunlight was gleaming in through a window, pooling light over the mess of blankets. _Guess I overslept._ She looked across the small room at her TV...must have left it on last night. Who was talking on screen?

Oh. It was just Callie and Marie. Rina rolled over and sat on the edge of the bed, might as well watch for a bit. They seemed more excited than usual about something.

" _It's been a few months now since the Great Zapfish was returned!"_ Callie flashed a fanged grin.

" _We still never found out who saved it, did we Callie?"_ Marie looked thoughtful. Rina scoffed. The Squid Sisters were good at acting, as always. They knew perfectly well who had done it; they helped, after all.

" _Nope! The secret hero is still out there, wandering the streets of Inkopolis!"_ Callie's eyes were wide and dramatic, " _I bet they're so cool!~"_

" _Someone has a fangirl..."_ Marie enthused with a smirk.

Callie jumped up, grinning, " _You bet! And in celebration and thanks to this mystery squid, we're gonna throw a party!"_

" _Don't get too carried away, Callie..._ "

" _Everyone's invited! Dance party at Inkopolis Plaza! Maybe the Inkling who brought back the Great Zapfish will be there?"_ At this, Callie leaned forward and winked at the camera. Rina narrowed her eyes at this. She suddenly got a bad feeling that wink was directed specifically at her. What were those two hooligans plotting?

" _Or maybe not, if they don't wanna be jumped on by Callie the crazy fangirl."_ Marie teased with a small smile.

" _We'll be singing and dancing just for you! Come tonight, Inklings! And as always..."_ Callie grinned at the screen and they both struck a pose.

" _Staaaaaay fresh!"_

" _Staaaaaay fresh!"_

Rina sighed and stood up, walking over to click the OFF button on the television. A party? For her?

Not that anyone knew it was for her...luckily. It was exciting at first, saving Inkopolis from the Octarians. But...it wasn't the same as Turf Wars. It was a fight that determined survival. Kill or be killed. Rina had to take lives, and almost lost her own on multiple occasions. She still dreamed about the struggle sometimes. Callie and Marie didn't quite understand, but at least they were someone to talk to.

Who knew that by saving Inkopolis Rina would become friends with two of the world's biggest idols!

Even if most of their relationship was secretive.

Rina looked out her window. She lived in a fairly small apartment, but it was comfortable. And close to Inkopolis, too. Not that she went out much anymore. Turf wars just wouldn't be the same, she knew it.

She walked over to the bathroom. Gazing into the mirror, she tied her favorite red bandana onto her head, the bow sticking up like ears of some kind. She twisted her body around, looking at herself. Rina didn't like to style her orange tentacles very much, so she just let them hang down. Most Inklings did the same. Callie and Marie have tried making her style them, but she had become pretty good at escaping the pair.

Rina sighed softy. Walking out of the bathroom, she noticed that it was very quiet. Suddenly there was a knock at her door, frantic and noisy. Rina let out a small shriek and jumped, recoiling away from the noise.

"Riiiiiiiina! Let us in, a mob of fans are trying to catch us!" Rina heard a loud whining coming from the other side, followed by more pounding. She stood in the hallway, puzzled.

...Callie?

"Hey! Don't leave us hanging. Are you still sleeping, lazy-tentacles?" Marie's voice called impatiently.

"O-oh! Coming!" Rina called and walked down the hallway to the white door. As she was clicking open the locks, she heard Callie whine out a "hurry!"

"Why do you even lock your doors? We're in Inkopolis, not some crime-riddled shanty." Marie frowned at Rina with her arms crossed when she swung open the door.

Rina shrugged as Callie suddenly squealed, "Yes! Sweet freedom!" She leaped through the doorway and darted into Rina's apartment. Marie followed suit, but with a bit more dignity. Rina heard the sounds of many Inklings coming down the hallway, calling for interviews and pictures. Rina quickly slammed the door shut.

Being a nobody had it's perks.

"W-why are you guys here?" Rina stuttered when she came back into the main room, where Callie had made herself comfortable on her windowside bed and Marie was inspecting some trinkets with narrowed eyes.

Marie looked up, still holding Rina's little figurine, "We came to talk." She said like it was obvious.

Callie grinned and rolled onto her stomach in Rina's tangle of blankets, "Did ya see our news announcement?"

Rina frowned and mumbled, "Yeah...but why didn't you just call me?"

"That's no fun! Rina, we haven't seen you in sooooo long." Callie let out an exasperated sigh and hung her arms over the edge of the bed. Marie was now eyeing Rina's messy kitchen with distaste.

"That's not my fault!" Rina blushed in embarrassment. "I can't hang around famous people!"

"We're your friends, Rina. We're your fellow Agents." Marie gazed at Rina with a blank expression, folding her arms across her chest. Rina frowned and looked away. "You've become a recluse. You don't talk to anyone, you avoid going outside. You didn't even participate in the last few Splatfests!"

"There's nothing wrong with that..." Rina mumbled, not wanting to have this conversation.

"Is there something bothering you?" Callie said in a small voice. Rina shifted uncomfortably under both of their gazes.

"I'm fine..."

"I don't think you are." Marie said sternly.

"Did something happen back in Octo Valley?" Callie wasn't smiling anymore.

Rina huffed in exasperation, "A lot of things happened in Octo Valley. I don't want to talk about this, why are you here?" She said angrily, sending a hostile glare at the two girls.

"We're here to help."

"I don't need your help! Everything's fine, right? We got the Great Zapfish, we beat the Octarians. Everything's...fine." Rina realized she had been shouting at them. She averted her eyes to the ground again. "Sorry...I'm just a little stressed out."

"A little?" Marie raised a white eyebrow and shook her head.

"Yeah, Rina. We beat the Octarians and got the Zapfish back. Life is back to normal." Callie smiled reassuringly at Rina's tense form.

Rina was hugging herself in apparent anxiety, "Yeah...back to normal."

"I think you need some fun to get your mind off of it." Marie tapped her foot, her voice softer now.

"Yeah!" Callie jumped up, bouncing on Rina's bed, "Dance away your troubles!"

Rina couldn't help but smile slightly. Pretending to groan in annoyance, she said, "You're talking about that party, aren't you?"

"Sure thing!" Callie winked, falling with a 'thump' back onto the bed.

"You should come, Rina. Even if just for a little while. Hang out with the other Inklings, smile and dance like you used to." Marie shot Rina a small smile of encouragement.

Rina sighed, "Well I guess I don't really have a choice...Maybe I'll show up."

"You definitely will! We're gonna have a blast!" Callie giggled and jumped off the bed, slamming into Rina with a hug.

Marie let out a laugh, "I told you that the crazy fangirl would jump on you." She walked over and pulled Rina into a hug as well.

Rina giggled, "Stop it guys, you're embarrassing me." She hugged them back, Callie squealed "Group hug!" Everyone laughed, stumbling around and hanging onto each other.

Maybe they were right. Maybe the Octarians really were gone for good. Maybe Rina could go back to being a regular kid.

"Thanks guys..." Rina whispered, smiling softly.

But the nagging fear that something wasn't right still tugged at Rina's insides. Something was going to happen... she hoped that she was wrong.

* * *

 _first chapter? I've had this idea for a while, and i've also been wanting to write for a while. What better way to do that than by writing about your favorite game? ;D_

 _Give me feedback! Is it good so far? How's my writing? Are the characters alright? I always love hearing from people, and nice comments usually keep me motivated. I wanna write some action soon! (and yes, there is going to be an Octoling ally) Stay tuned! And staaaay fresh!~_


	2. Chapter 2 - Assault on Inkopolis

TWO

Anxiety twisted in Rina's stomach when she heard the Squid Sister's performance begin in the distance. She knew they were insistent on her being there, her phone had been buzzing nonstop for the last hour. The party sounded very lively, she could see bright colorful lights beaming out over the plaza from her window. Rina could even feel some bass rumbling despite being on the fourth floor.

"They really like to go all out..." Rina mumbled to herself. She knew she needed to go...but should she dress up? If so, in what? And she didn't really feel like dancing with strangers.

Well, it was only one night afterall. How bad could it be? Rina chuckled nervously to herself, hoping she didn't just jinx it.

After deciding to just go in regular clothes, Rina left her apartment complex and made her way down the streets of Inkopolis. The streets were pretty empty and dark, but as she neared the plaza there were more lights in windows and small groups of friends on the street, swaying to the Squid Sisters bubbly voices.

The music was pounding through the ground, and Rina decided it might be best to just hang back and watch instead of getting lost in the pulsing crowd. Callie and Marie looked like they were having a blast, Callie's grin was bright and Marie was even smiling for the crowd, much to the fans approval. Rina couldn't help but crack a smile, everyone was laughing and dancing and having fun.

She remembered when she was this free, too. That was before Octo Valley.

Maybe...Maybe someday she could become like them again, like all of the other Inklings. Carefree and joyful and lively.

"Hey! Rina, is that you?" She heard someone's voice shouting over the noise. Looking around in confusion, Rina spotted a boy Inkling smiling at her to her right. He was wearing a glow stick around his neck and his blue tentacles were tied up on his head.

"Binke?" Recognition blinked to life in Rina's mind. This was one of her old friends. She hadn't seen him for months, after everything that happened. A little bit of guilt twinged in her.

"No no no..." He shouted above the noise, weaving between dancing bodies until he was closer (almost uncomfortably so). "Call me B. It sounds cooler." He shot Rina a dorky grin and she laughed in response.

"Since when did you decide that?"

"A while ago. Hey, where have you been lately? I haven't seen you around." He inquired, leaning on the cement wall behind them. His blue eyes were reflecting the light of the multicolor beams, but Rina could see some concern in the gaze.

"Oh um... No reason, really. I've just been busy." Rina mumbled, looking away. She remembered why she hadn't talked to Binke in a while. He didn't know about Octo Valley. She didn't want him to know.

"What?" He squinted his eyes, shouting above the Squid Sisters chorus.

"No reason!" Rina shouted back, hoping to end the conversation. "I'm... I'm gonna go get a drink."

"Oh, okay." Binke sounded kind of dissapointed. Rina felt bad, it wasn't his fault that she didn't want to talk.

Rina smiled warmly at him, "I'll see you later, B."

He grinned as Rina turned to walk away.

It took a few minutes to maneuver through the crowd, even though she was at the edges of the plaza. Darting into a side alley, she sighed in relief. It looked like no one else was here.

There was a lonely vending machine sitting up against a wall. At least she could actually get a drink like she said she would. But, digging through her pockets, she realized she didn't have any money.

"Dang it! Why didn't I bring anything..." Rina grumbled in frustration. Could this night get any worse?

"Hey, you need to borrow some money?" Rina jumped in surprise at the sudden voice. She turned her gaze to see an Inkling girl standing in the darkness. Her body posture looked nervous but her facial expression seemed to be an attempt at friendliness. She took a few steps forward and looked down at her feet. "Um, here..."

Rina realized she was holding out some coins. "Uh, no I'm okay."

"It's fine!" She said in a high pitched voice, suddenly meeting Rina's eyes again. "U-um, you can have it. I insist!"

"Well, okay. If you're sure." Rina said with uncertainty, watching as the Inkling nodded her head several times. She had pale, icy blue tentacles that appeared to be styled into a bow very similar to Callie's (Though not nearly as long. In fact, they were relatively short, only hanging down to her shoulders). She was wearing a ruffled white dress that glowed in the dim light, and what appeared to be schoolgirl shoes.

Rina dropped the coins into the machine and punched in the number. A can of juice dropped down with a clunk. Rina leaned down to retrieve it, and when she stood back up she heard the girl's timid voice again.

"U-um... My name's ..."

"What's that?" Rina popped open the can.

"My name is Blue!"

"Um, thanks Blue. For the juice."

"N-no problem! I'm always happy to help." She shuffled her feet nervously.

"Are you here for the party?"

"Well...I was but..." She chuckled, "I'm a bit too scared to go into a crowd like that."

Rina narrowed her eyes at this. This girl didn't seem like the Inklings she usually met. Kids in Inkopolis were confident and thrill seeking. Blue wasn't giving off a battle-savy vibe. She seemed nice, though. Rina felt almost comfortable with her.

"Yea, I guess I can understand that. I came here to get away." Rina confessed, letting out a sigh.

"Really?" Blue's shiny eyes widened.

Rina smiled. "Yea. Maybe we can brave the crowd together?"

"Really! That would be great!" She balled her hands into fists and lifted them up with a grin. "I mean, um. Thanks. I'd like that. I'm a big fan of the Squid Sisters..."

"We better hurry then. I think it's almost over."

* * *

"Thanks for coming out everybody!" Marie's call was greeted with joyous cheering. She waved from the stage.

"And a special thanks to the squiddo who saved Inkopolis! Let's give it up for our friend!" Callie cheered, pumping her fist in the air. A thunderous amount of screaming and clapping exploded around Rina. She looked over to see Blue standing next to her with a large smile on her face, clapping enthusiastically with eyes glued to Callie.

"And with that, we bid you..."

" _Goodnight, Inkopolis!_ " The Squid Sisters winked at the crowd and struck their iconic pose.

Most of the Inklings stuck around to listen to the speakers still blaring instrumentals, Rina was among the few that began picking their way out of the plaza.

Callie and Marie appeared to be talking with fans. Rina smiled softly, "I'll meet up with them later." She mumbled to herself and wandered to the edge of the plaza once again. She leaned up against a wall and closed her eyes, a street lamp in the alley was glowing.

"Rina!"

She opened her eyes in time to see a very enthusiastic Callie bounding towards her, followed by a smiling Marie.

"I see you stuck around." Marie commented, "Even though you're hiding in an alley."

Rina laughed, "Yea... It was alright. Nice singing, guys."

"Awww! Rina had fun!" Callie cooed and threw her arms around her. Marie put her hand to her mouth and laughed.

Rina was smiling, then she saw someone standing in the darkness a little ways away.

...Blue?

"Hey!" Rina called out to her. Why was she hiding?

Rina saw Blue's shadowed figure jump in surprise. Callie and Marie turned to look behind them.

"Y-y-y-y-you know the Squid Sisters?" Blue's shaky voice finally came out.

"Oh, uh. Yeah, I guess I do." Oops.

Callie gasped and ran up to her, making the poor girl's eyes widen with terror. She practically dragged Blue back over to Rina and squealed, "Who's this cutie?"

Blue's face lit up with a blush, "My name's Blue!" She said a bit too loudly, obviously starstruck.

"Did Rina make a frieeend?" Callie smirked and held Blue's face with both hands. That girl had no restraint...

"We hung out a little..." Rina said, embarrassed that Blue was dragged into their antics. They barely knew each other!

"See! I knew this would be good for you." Marie said triumphantly.

"It was totally my idea to throw a party for you!" Callie looked proud of herself, Marie scoffed.

"Was not!"

"It totally was! You believe me, right, Agent 3?" Callie winked playfully at Rina.

"Um..." Rina suddenly realized that Blue was still standing there. Her expression was confused, Rina could see Blue calculating what she had just heard in her head. Rina's mouth fell open and she kicked Callie. " _Shhh!"_

" _Ow!_ Wha- OH!" Callie slapped her hand over her mouth and whipped around to look at Blue.

"Wait...if it was for you..." Blue mumbled to herself, looking between Callie and Marie's shocked faces to Rina's horrified one. "Then... Then that means you-!" She slapped her hand over her mouth, as well, and pointed dramatically at Rina.

Rina felt dread course through her body. No...No one was supposed to find out. Everyone already acted like she was some kind of amazing all-powerful hero, though not directly to _her_. Blue would tell everyone. Her secret was out.

The screaming of the crowd went into a crescendo. Suddenly a chill went through her as she met Blue's gaze, and Rina saw the others expressions change too when they all realized.

The screaming was that of panic.

"W-what happened?" Rina uttered, they all looked back to the plaza.

"More like what's _happening_." Marie said, pointing.

The Inklings were scattering, shrieking and pulling each other away from the plaza. Were they...were they running away? From what?

Rina didn't what to know the answer. In that moment, she just wanted to leave. Why was this happening? She didn't feel like a hero. She felt as terrified as the kids stumbling past them looked.

"C'mon, Agents! We've gotta help!" Callie ran full speed into the crowd of panicking Inklings.

"Callie, wait for me!" Marie followed suit, leaving Rina and Blue behind.

No... it isn't safe, why are they rushing in there? Rina jerked out of her paralyzed state when she felt a tugging on her sleeve. She looked over, in a daze, to see Blue staring wide eyed back at her.

"We should help!" She said in a quivering voice.

"How? What can we do, we don't even know what's happening." Rina's voice sounded strange to her. She felt like a coward. Before, she would have rushed in to follow Callie and Marie. But now... she was too afraid that the Octarians were coming back; that she would have to carry that responsibility all over again.

"You're the savior of Inkopolis, aren't you?" Blue's voice was determined. Rina flinched at the reminder. She didn't respond. Blue's eyes darted back and forth between the screaming crowd and Rina's averted gaze. "Fine!" She huffed with a determined gaze. "I'm going to go help the Squid Sisters."

"Blue, it's not safe-"

"I don't care!"

"What if it's the Octarians?" Rina finally voiced her fears.

Blue hesitated. "Then we'll drive them back. We've done it before." With that she took off into the crowd, disappearing into the mass of panicked Inklings still within the plaza.

"Blue, wait!" Rina called out, but the girl was gone. Rina felt ashamed, and then fearful. The first time she faced the Octarians, it was just herself and the Squid Sisters (over the radio) that were in immediate danger. But now... something was happening and everyone was here. Everyone was in danger. All of her friends, Binke, Callie, Marie... Blue.

Rina gulped and forced her legs to move, diving into the darkened plaza.

* * *

 _Second chapter, i'm diving right into the action! :D I hope I'm writing the characters well, Rina is quite the nervous wreck haha. Give me feedback! Was it good? Have any suggestions, comments, what did you like? Were the new characters okay? Thanks for reading! ;)_

 _Staaaaay fresh! ==_


	3. Chapter 3 - Agent 3 is Back

THREE

Rina struggled to keep her eyes locked on Blue.

Her bobbing pale hair-bow was barely visible through the screaming Inklings surging all around her, pushing past and crying out to each other. I guess I'm one of them now, Rina thought to herself as she yelled out to Blue desperately. "Come back! Blue!"

Finally the petite Inkling girl turned around and Rina nearly ran into her. They clutched onto each other to avoid being separated in the crowd.

"Rina! We have to get weapons!" Blue shouted to her, eyes wide with adrenaline. "Let's go to Sheldon, quick!"

And they set off, clinging to each other's arms and pushing through the crowd. They reached the doors and ran inside.

"W-what's happening?" A cowering Sheldon jumped in surprise at the Inklings sudden entrance.

"We need to borrow weapons, no time to explain." Rina said quickly, grabbing the nearest gun. A Luna Blaster. Blue hurriedly followed suit, darting back out of the shop with a Splattershot in hand. "Make way!" Rina screamed, trying to push through the crowd.

She felt her breath hitch in her throat as a shrill scream echoed above the rest. " _CALLIE!"_

No no no...This can't be happening. "Let me through!" Rina's voice cracked with desperation, she was moving as fast as possible now. There was another familiar shriek, "NO! Let go of me! _Someone help!_ "

Rina noticed some Inklings weren't running. Some were watching with wide, horrified stares. Others appeared to be throwing anything nearby in a desperate attempt to retaliate against whoever was attacking...

Rina hesitated for a moment when she saw the scene before her.

...Octarians. Octolings. They were dragging Callie and Marie away. There were so many of them.

" _NO!"_ Rina screamed, running directly at the enemy. She pulled the trigger of her weapon, letting loose a blast of orange ink. It didn't even hit them, they were too far away.

An Inkling rushed forward with the new distraction, slamming into an Octarian. It was Binke. The others looked around in confusion and yelled something to each other.

Then Blue was shooting at them, too. The enemy quickly got out of the way, not being sprayed enough to do much harm. They were retreating.

Rina could hear Callie and Marie struggling in vain, calling out to her. She shot another blast. Their ink supply was running out fast. An Octarian stumbled forward, covered in orange ink, but kept running. Even the one Binke had wrestled with was now fleeing.

"Come back here!" Rina shouted angrily, her weapon was depleted. In more of a frustrated outburst than an attack, she threw the Luna Blaster at their backs. It clattered to the floor of the ink-covered plaza.

They were gone.

Rina fell hard onto her knees, feeling completely defeated and helpless. Why...why would they come here. Why would they take Callie and Marie. Did they somehow find out about their identities as Agents 1 and 2? If so, why didn't they come for Agent 3 as well?

"R...Rina?" A timid, shaky voice sounded to Rina's right. A small hand touched her shoulder and orange eyes met blue. Rina hadn't even noticed that she had been shaking horribly.

"I couldn't do anything..." Rina whispered and shook with a small sob. "I'm so weak."

Blue kneeled down beside her as Rina put her face into her hands. "You're not weak. Not at all."

"I'm a coward." Rina rubbed her eyes pathetically. She could feel gazes turning to watch them. The immediate danger was over, Inklings were coming back to survey the damage. Rina could hear their voices calling to each other, "Where are the Squid Sisters?"

"You're wrong!" Blue shook Rina and pulled her hands away. She suddenly placed her hands on either side of Rina's face and forced her to look at her. "You're so brave! You rushed right in there to help your friends."

"But they're gone." Rina tried to turn away, but Blue held firm.

"No. Look at me. I wouldn't have been able to face them if I wasn't charging alongside you. We can still get them back. We can save them."

"How?" Rina whimpered.

"Because you won't be alone, this time." Blue smiled weakly at her. Rina stared back in silence for a long moment as her emotions finally spilled over. After all those months of hiding away, someone finally knew. Someone who was going to stand by her. She knew she couldn't face this alone.

"Thank you." Rina sobbed, falling onto Blue in a hug.

* * *

After Rina had calmed down a bit, she finally released Blue from her hold. "Sorry..." She mumbled an apology, rubbing her eyes.

Blue just smiled and stood up, offering Rina a hand.

"Where are they talking the Sisters?" A small voice called from the crowd. Many apprehensive faces were turned towards them.

"I don't know..." Blue muttered, glancing over at Rina nervously.

"What should we do?" It was Binke. He came over to stand beside Rina, gazing at her with concern. Purple ink was streaked across his face. Rina sucked in a shaky breath and exhaled slowly. She looked sideways at Blue and nodded, as if letting her know she was okay now. She was ready.

Rina stepped forward and scanned her eyes over the returning crowd. Everyone looked so small and afraid. Just like how she felt. But Rina knew now what it meant to be Agent 3. She had to be brave. She had to be here to help her friends and fellow Inklings in times of need. She had to be strong.

"We'll get them back." She spoke as confidently as she could. "We'll save them."

"How?" A voice came from the crowd. "We haven't fought Octarians in years."

"I have." Rina gulped nervously as murmurs erupted throughout the crowd. "I-I was the one who got the Zapfish back. I've been to Octo valley. I've fought DJ Octavio." She looked back at Blue, who smiled in reassurance and began to speak.

"A-and I'm going to help her! I'll help Rina rescue the Squid Sisters." Blue called out timidly, stepping forward to stand beside Rina.

"I will too!" Binke said quickly, moving to Rina's side as well. "I want to help."

Rina smiled and whispered. "Thank you, guys." She turned back to the crowd. "Don't worry! We can win. We've done it before."

* * *

The next day the news of what had happened quickly spread throughout Inkopolis and beyond. The city was in a crisis. But at least they had a little hope to hold on to.

Blue and Binke had gone to Rina's apartment to start brainstorming their plan of action. The three young Inklings were all sat in a circle on Rina's floor, the morning sun washing over them.

"Well, they must have taken them back to Octo valley..." Binke stated, obviously unsure of where to start.

"Yeah, but unfortunately Octo valley is actually pretty big." Rina sighed, rubbing the back of her neck anxiously. "And dangerous. I don't want you guys to get hurt."

"It'll be fine, Rina." A small smile spread across Blue's face. "We have each other, and if we act fast we can catch up to them soon. They can't have gotten too far."

"But how will we tell they have the Sisters without getting too close?" Rina groaned. "That was a large force of Octarians, and they had quite a few Octolings with them."

"Octolings?" Binke raised a blue eyebrow.

"Yeah, they're kinda like Inklings but much more hostile..." Rina shuddered at the rising memories of outnumbered battles with the dangerous Octolings.

"Oh.. well um, I have a friend who's really good with an E-Liter 3K Scope." Binke shrugged.

"What." Blue blinked in confusion.

"You know," Binke rolled his eyes. "A charger with a crazy long range."

"Okay..." Blue mumbled, looking at the ground in embarrassment.

"Who?" Rina looked at the Inkling boy sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"You remember Cream, right?" Binke took out his phone. "I can call her over right now!"

Blue giggled. "Cream? That's a weird name."

"Your name is a color." Rina snickered at her. She blushed.

"W-well, yeah. It's a nice color though..."

"Hey, Creamy! It's B." Binke said enthusiastically into the phone, a grin spreading over his face. "Yeah, I'm alright. No, I wasn't hurt last night. I was wondering if you'd wanna come talk. I'm at Rina's place; remember where that is? Okay, I'll see you soon!" He laughed at something said over the phone. "Yeah, you too! Bye."

Binke shoved his phone back into the pocket of his Forge Parka. "She's coming."

Rina smiled slyly at him, "You two sound pretty close."

"It's not like that!" Binke frantically shook his head.

"B has a girlfriend!" Rina cooed at him. He leaned back and kicked at her, she rolled away with a laugh. Blue giggled.

"I'm kidding..." Rina grinned. "Geez, I haven't teased you in such a long time. I've forgotten how fun it is."

"Oh, shut your word-hole." Binke huffed with a smile, throwing a nearby pillow at Rina who swatted it away.

"So you two are old friends, then?" Blue spoke up, looking between the two Inklings on the carpet.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Binke rubbed his cheek and looked at Rina. "I can't believe the reason we haven't talked is because you were busy saving the Great Zapfish... I'm friends with a super-squid!"

Rina scoffed and looked away, "I didn't do that much... I had some fellow 'hero's' guiding me."

"Well, you're pretty cool Rina. All of Inkopolis thinks so."

"Being cool won't rescue Callie and Marie." Rina muttered darkly, sitting up with a sigh. "Let's stop talking about that and focus on the problem at hand, how about?"

"Yeah... Sorry." Binke mumbled at Rina's suddenly sour attitude.

"So you think Cream will be willing to help?" Blue asked nervously, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, of course! Me and Cream have always been battle-savy. We love fightin' the good fight, y'know?" Binke grinned, a passionate glimmer in his eyes that Rina used to know.

"No, not really..." Blue laughed awkwardly, fidgeting with the bow on her White Sailor suit. "I don't battle much, but um that's good! That... that you guys do battle."

"It's not the same as Turf Wars, Binke." Rina said quietly. "It's not fun. It's dangerous, and there's no respawn." Binke looked at her nervously, but she still wasn't looking back at them. "We need to make sure we're prepared. Good, reliable weapons and gear."

"I think we're basically good to go with that. Sheldon has offered to borrow us the best he has in order to help." Binke said with a triumphant grin.

"That's nice of him." Blue smiled to herself.

"Yeah, that is. I guess we should just talk with Cream and get ready to head out." Rina sighed. "We might be out there a while though, it would be best to bring some food and extra clothing perhaps."

"Aw, really? We're gonna go camping in enemy territory?" Binke groaned.

"Unfortunately, we probably have to. I'm not going to lose them for good..." A worried look spread across Rina's features, distress imminent in her eyes as she glared down at her hands curled in her lap.

"We'll find them, Rina. I know we will." Blue said gently.

"We will if we move fast enough." Rina said in a hard voice, looking up at the pair of Inklings sitting in front of her. "Are you both sure you want to do this? You might be horribly injured...or worse."

Binke and Blue exchanged nervous glances at these words, but after a moment they both nodded.

"I want to help you, Rina. I don't want to be weak anymore." Blue's voice shook ever so slightly, but she looked determined.

"Me too." Binke grinned with determination, as if he was about to win a match of Turf Wars. "I'll stay by your side until we taste victory!"

"Good." Rina smiled weakly. "Then we'll leave tonight, under the cover of darkness. We'll find Callie and Marie."

* * *

 _Finally, chapter 3 appears! And with it the conflict of this story, as well as the promise of a new character! As always, I love hearing feedback since I don't get much time to revise chapters. These are basically just first drafts, though I try my best to keep them decent. Is the squidnapping a good dilemma or is it lame? Are the characters enjoyable and engaging? Should I fix/change/add anything?_

 _Thanks for reading! Staaay fresh fellow kids ~~_


	4. Chapter 4 - To Octo Valley!

FOUR

"You ready, guys?" Rina looked back at her three companions. The sky was painted in inky blues. Stars would be coming out soon and Inkopolis was in the distance. Rina put a boot onto the metal side of the Kettle.

"Wha...What is that thing?" Blue looked at it apprehensively. Binke and Cream shot glances at each other and adjusted their packs.

"It's, uh... A Kettle. It's like the Octarian version of Super jumping, I suppose." Rina looked down at the metal grate with a frown. These things again... On the other side was a hostile world. Rina balled her hand into a fist. _I have to. I have to save Callie and Marie._

Rina looked back at the other kids to see Blue shuddering in disgust. "I-I hate super jumping!"

"That looks like a sewer grate..." Cream gazed at it with aloof, lidded eyes. Her charger weapon was slung over her shoulder along with a small bag and an Ink container. In style she seemed to be the opposite of Blue, who dressed in cute, feminine clothes. Cream was wearing a big knitted green hat with a red flannel. Her pink tentacles hung loosely and her bangs, much like Callie and Marie's, covered one eye.

Rina laughed awkwardly at this, remembering the short cut into Octo valley that she used to take with the Squid Sister's strange grandpa.

"It's probably not that bad..." Binke suggested with a helpful shrug and a smile.

"Well, we have no choice either way." Rina sighed, returning a small smile.

"How...how does it work?" Blue mumbled, staying rooted to the spot as Binke and Cream stepped forward.

"You have to go into Squid form to get through the grate and then you just slide right through to the other side. There's a network of Kettles all over Octo valley that lead underground." Rina said, stepping off the Kettle and looking down into it. Blue said nothing but made a worried face.

"Well, um. Ladies first?" Binke laughed nervously. Cream rolled her eyes and stepped up onto it.

"Wait for us on the other side. Stay hidden in case of any trouble, kay?" Rina quickly said. It definitely was strange going in with a group of other Inklings.

Cream just nodded and held her E-liter 3K Scope firmly in her hands. She nodded at Binke and shifted into squid form, falling through the grate with a splash of ink and spurt of whistling steam. Blue let out a small squeak of fright and jumped back at the noise. Rina and Binke looked back at her with raised eyebrows.

"S-sorry. It surprised me..." She mumbled in embarrassment, the tips of her pointy ears blushing slightly.

"I guess I'll go next." Binke sighed, shaking his arms as if preparing himself. He stepped up onto the Kettle, mock saluting at Rina with a fanged grin. "See you on the other side!" He said as he fell into in a blue splash. Another whistle squealed from the Kettle and Blue covered her face with her hands.

"I-I-I don't think I can d-do this Rina!" She whimpered, peeking at the metal contraption that had swallowed Binke and Cream.

Rina put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You'll be fine. I used to use these things all the time. They're totally safe, aside from where they lead of course. But Binke and Cream are waiting for us. I'll be here to come right after you, okay?"

Blue nodded reluctantly, staring fearfully at the Kettle with her hands covering her mouth. She looked sideways at Rina for a moment and covered her face again, nodding. "O-okay. I'll try."

Rina smiled at the trembling Inkling. "Great! Nothing to fear, right? I'll be right here."

"A-a-alright!" Blue stepped forwards and scrambled timidly up onto it. She just stood there for a moment, looking down. "Um... it looks... deep." She looked back up at Rina nervously, clutching her skirt.

"It's okay, just fall right through like Cream and Binke did." Rina smiled in encouragement.

"Ohhh..." Blue moaned in fear, looking downwards. She squeezed her eyes shut as she shifted into a pale blue squid and went through the grate. Rina thought she could hear a gurgly scream coming from the Kettle as it shook and rattled.

Rina took a deep breath and clutched onto her weapon. Even though Sheldon had offered to lend them good, fresh weapons...Rina felt more comfortable using the gun that had helped her fight through Octarian enemies and rescue the Great Zapfish. Her trusty Hero Shot.

With the gun in hand, she stepped up onto the Kettle grate and looked down at her feet. It was strange that just below her lay such a dangerous place, but now there were also friends on the other side. A flare of confidence sparkled in her abdomen for the first time in a long time, and Rina fell in the Kettle with a determined smile.

It was a sudden rush of ink and darkness. All around Rina their was a rattling, squealing sound of the Kettle and she sped through. Downwards and downwards until she was launched out and upwards. In a flurry of orange in, she suddenly saw light again, and hurried to change back before she slapped ungracefully back into the Kettle.

"Rina!" Blue cried, running forward with arms outstretched.

It took only a few moments for Rina to get her bearings before she looked down at the girl grabbing her shirt. Rina smiled at her.

"That was horrible..." Blue glared at her and shivered. "It was so _dark!_ "

Rina laughed and stepped down. "Sorry..."

Cream was peering around. "Big place for apparently being underground..."

"I know, right? You can hardly even see a ceiling." Rina looked upwards into the purple abyss. They had come up in a wide, flat area. Unlike the mechanical maze Rina had navigated as Agent 3, this place seemed... normal. Like no one had bothered to build anything upon it. It the distance there appeared to be some form of town. The landscape was rocky and few plants were sprouting, guess having no sunlight made it hard to grow anything.

Rina sighed with a sudden hopeless feeling. "How are we gonna find the Squid Sisters...? I've never been here before."

Blue walked up behind her and nudged Rina's arm. "That's why we brought Binke's girlfriend! Don't give up yet."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Binke said loudly, face flushing. He turned away from Cream, who looked indifferent.

"We should find higher ground so I can survey the area." She said to Rina and slung her big, shiny gun over her shoulder.

"Yeah... Where, though?" Rina huffed, gazing around them in a circle.

"There's a tower, thingy over there." Blue mumbled. Rina turned around and she pointed. Indeed, in the distance a large black shape rose from the ground at a crooked angle. Binke and Cream turned to look as well.

"Good job, Blue!" The girl blushed at Rina's praise, "We can head there, first. The ground looks rough but we should be able to get there in maybe an hour."

"An hour!?" Binke exclaimed incredulously.

"Have you never traveled anywhere by foot? It's a slow process, to say the least. And we're carrying packs and weapons." Rina chuckled at his response. He pouted.

"We need to hurry. Who knows if they're even around here. They've had a day's head start." Cream stated, starting to move away from the Kettle.

"You're right..." Rina mumbled. "I hadn't even thought of that."

"Well, then let's go! I'd rather walk then go in one of _those things_ again!" Blue skipped forwards, falling into step behind Cream, with Binke hurrying to start as well. Rina tapped her gun against her knee and shook her head with a small smile. Well, it will definitely help having companions for the journey!

Rina took the first step forward. It was only a mere step of many to come, but it felt strangely heavy. They had started the journey into enemy territory. Rina could only hope that their quest ends happily.

* * *

"Okay, team!" Binke exclaimed, trying to catch his breath. "First mission is a success!"

"That was a mission?" Rina raised an eyebrow at him.

"Totally. And it was success." He put his hands on his hips and craned his neck to gaze up at the strange construction.

It was an odd thing. It almost looked more like the wreck of a large machine than a tower, now that they were up close. It was made of a thick black metal and there were many grooves over the surface. Large chunks seemed to be missing, which made the structure almost hollow aside from a support structure and many pipes and wires.

"Well," Cream looked up at it unimpressed. "Shall we climb?"

Blue groaned in exasperation. "I don't think I've walked that much in my entire life! Now we're gonna _climb_ stuff?"

"Stay down here, if you want. We need to see where we're going." Rina shrugged at her, tossing her bag into the dirt and started to pull herself up into the metal structure with Cream.

"Wait for me!" Binke jumped forward to follow the girls, tossing his pack and weapon next to Rina's.

Blue stood watching for a long moment before sighing. She put her bag in the pile and looked upwards. "U-um. Actually I think I will stay. I-I can...watch our stuff."

"Can you not climb?" Binke looked down at her from his perch amongst the black metal beams.

"Not really..."

"You gonna be okay by yourself?" Rina looked down. "You've got a weapon, yeah?"

"Yeah!" Blue nodded quickly. "I'll be fine.."

"Shout if you need anything. We'll be down to help as soon as possible." Rina called down to her and returned to climbing. She was impressed by how efficiently Cream was navigating with a huge, shiny charger on her back.

"Couldn't we just jump down?" Binke said from a little ways away.

"Uh." Rina looked over at him with a frown.

"Cause we don't have bones, right?"

"I think we'd still go 'splat.'" Said Cream from above, without looking back.

"Oh..." Binke mumbled.

The three climbed the tall structure silently for some time; Rina was listening closely for Blue down below, but no call came. Finally, they were in the top spires. Carefully, they positioned themselves in secure positions and looked around.

"Whoaaa! We're so high!" Binke grinned in excitement, looking eagerly at the surroundings. "It's just like Moray Towers! But...without the city scape."

Cream was positioning her weapon in a good spot to view without risk of falling. Rina took a quick look around. It was pretty barren aside from the town directly ahead and some large piles of jagged rocks strewn about. The town was very far away, if they had to go there it might take an entire day. Or more, depending on any trouble they ran into...

Cream looked through the scope, scanning the landscape. For quite some time she was silent with concentration. Or maybe she just wasn't much for conversation.

"Well, Creamy?" Binke implored.

She held up a hand at him dismissively and continued surveying. Bike shrugged at Rina.

"I see something." The Inkling girl finally spoke.

"What? Really?" Rina leaned forward hopefully.

"Over there, that outcrop of rocks. The ones that look like fangs coming out of the ground. There seems to be a group of.. something." Cream exhaled softly and continuing staring through the scope.

"Is it them?" Binke gazed wide-eyed at Cream.

She didn't respond until a few moments later, when she leaned back and looked into Rina's eyes.

"I think it's them."

Rina was speechless, she just inhaled heavily and looked out toward the far off rocks Cream had described. If they really were out there, they were heading towards the city.

"Are you sure?" Binke said, gazing intently at Cream.

She ran a hand over her pink tentacle and looked sideways. "I'm not positive...They were mostly behind the rocks and it's dark."

"It's better than nothing." Rina's eyes flared with determination. "Thank you, Cream."

Cream's eyes widened ever so slightly and she nodded.

"Let's head back."

A few minutes later, the three were stepping back onto solid ground. Blue jumped up and hurriedly brushed her clothes off. She looked expectantly at the group.

"We think Cream found them. They're heading for the city." Rina informed the wide-eyed Inkling.

"So what now?" Blue said, watching as Rina picked up her pack and weapon. Her face was set in a kind of resolve Blue had seen before in intense Rank matches. She was ready for battle. She was determined to win.

"We hunt them down and save the Sisters. Let's go."

* * *

 _The journey begins! I don't really know how to describe Octo valley, being how the story mode was just crazy floating stuff :/_

 _I hope the characters are still good, while I'm writing I'm still kinda gettin a feel for their personalities. Drawing them helps get me engaged in the story, too ^^_

 _Thanks for reading! Leave some feedback! How do you feel about the story? The characters? the relationships (im trying to build)? maybe we'll see some Octolings in the next chapter? i dont know, I make this up as i go! :D_

 _Staaay fresh!_


	5. Chapter 5 - Race to the Rescue

FIVE

The air around the four Inklings was thick with tension and anticipation as they moved closer and closer to imminent danger. None of them talked much as they crept over the rocky ground and around large boulders. Occasionally they would stop for a break, eating some food and then moving on.

It was a slow process; Rina had made it clear that they needed the advantage of surprise, thus being undetected was incredibly essential.

Blue looked more apprehensive than usual as they neared the rear of the Octarian patrol. Cream would scout ahead, giving the others an update on their position. The city was growing in size.

"We're nearly directly behind them now..." The pink headed girl said in a low voice.

Blue let out a quiet moan of distress and looked down at her shaking legs.

"Are you okay?" Rina noticed the sudden trembling of her friend and gazed at her with concern.

She gulped and nodded stiffly. "J-just a bit nervous.." Her voice was barely audible.

"About battling the Octarians?" Rina said gently, remembering how she had first felt as well. Blue probably felt even worse, having very little battle experience in general. Blue once again stiffly nodded. Rina tried to think of a way people reassure one another, and recalled Callie and Marie's visit. Rina hesitantly stepped forward and pulled the Inkling into a hug. Blue straightened in surprise and Rina leaned away. "Don't worry, kiddo. We'll all be here to look out for each other! I won't let you get hurt."

Blue mumbled something that sounded like, "I'm not younger than you..." but she looked slightly more relaxed, if not just more prepared.

"Yeah!" Binke stepped in, pulled Cream over by the arm. He smiled widely at everyone. "We'll be unstoppable!"

Blue laughed softly. "I hope so..."

"Don't get too confident. We'll need to be fighting to the best of our ability." Rina reminded them.

Cream nodded once in acknowledgement. The atmosphere turned heavy again, they would attack very soon. "I think we should ambush them..." Cream said cooly. "I could back you guys up from a distance if you want."

"Like our Turf Wars tactic!" Binke exclaimed, hanging on Cream's shoulders with excitement. "You're so smart!" Cream just shrugged, though Rina though she saw a flicker of a smile cross her face.

"That does sound pretty good..." Rina said thoughtfully, looking between everyone. "I think that I should lead the attack."

"What? Why?"

"I've done this before. I.. don't want any of you to be in danger." Rina looked away.

"Rina..." Blue's quiet voice called next to her. "We're all ready to fight with you. We know the risks."

"If you insist though, me and Blue can stick together and flank them." Binke suggested, Cream nodded at this.

"Flanked on three sides. Me on that hill over there," She motioned towards one of the larger chunks of stone jutting from the ground. "Rina from the back, right down the path. And our two blues from the left."

"Two blues?" Binke said with a sceptical pout.

Rina giggled. "She's not wrong. Though Blue's blue is more of a pale color."

Blue appeared to attempt looking at her bangs. Binke stuck out his tongue.

"Okay, well then it's settled." Rina said, hoisting her Hero Shot firmly into her hands. "Let's get into position. Signal when you're ready."

Everyone nodded solemnly, moving their separate directions.

Rina looked over a while later to see the glint of Cream's weapon in the distance. She was ready. Binke and Blue were in position as well, tossing a rock to catch her attention. The Octarian patrol had stopped for a break, allowing the Inklings to move in close.

Rina crept up stealthily, darting behind rocks and crouching low to the ground. Her breathing was shaky as she tried to stay quiet. This wouldn't work if they were detected, and it needed to work. As Rina got close she could hear the shuffling of many Octarians. Peeking an eye around the jagged black rock, Rina saw that there were a good many number of Octolings with them. At least nine, that she could see.

Rina let out a quiet exhale, trying to relax. She leaned back against the sharp stone and closed her eyes. _Calm down. You can do this._ She thought to herself, regaining composure.

"Hey, why are we going this way? There are kettles right into the city..." Rina heard an Octarian gurgle in annoyance to another.

"Cause them Inklings from last time will be following probably." Another burbled in response.

"I thought we got them already?"

"Shut up, idiots!" A commanding voice hissed. Rina peeked around the rock to see a tall, male Octoling glaring sternly at the two Octarians. Rina had never seen a boy Octoling before... He was very intimidating, with those creepy goggles and black clothes. His dark red tentacles were splayed about his head, shorter in back than the females. "Yeah, there's a third one. And it might be following us right _now_. So how about you stop discussing all of our plans out in the open?"

The two Octarians just grumbled in response and the Octoling huffed angrily and stalked off.

Rina sighed and bit her lip with a fang. This might be more dangerous than she had initially thought. She shut her eyes tight. _Then I'll just have to fight extra hard!_

Suddenly, Rina leaped onto her feet and dashed out of her hiding place. With a shout, she pulled the trigger and released a spray of orange ink over the barren landscape. The camp exploded into confusion, Octarians scrambling to get away from the glossy ink. Rina ran straight ahead, determined to reach the heart of the camp and find Callie and Marie.

As expected, purple ink began to fly back at her. A pair of Octarians started coming at her, their strange machinery whirring. At least they weren't very fast... the Octolings were, unfortunately.

An Octoling girl jumped out in front of Rina, weapon raised threateningly. Rina fumbled for a moment, finding herself surrounded. Then, to her right, the Octarians suddenly fell over into a pool of pink ink that exploded underneath them. Rina waved her gun in thanks to Cream atop the hill and quickly darted around the Octoling, shooting ink ahead of her and sliding through it as a squid.

"Shoot it, already!" A cruel voice shrieked. It was the Octoling boy. Rina jumped from her ink trail, letting loose another stream to pave the way. She screamed as she was struck by something and fell hard to the ground, covered in purple ink. She struggled for a moment, clutching onto her weapon and shooting blindly. An Inkbrush? No, he hit her with an Octobrush.

"No!" A shout echoed from somewhere nearby.

"Get away from Rina!" Another voice cried. Multicolor blue ink was arcing over her. It was Binke and Blue!

Rina rolled over and scrambled to her feet, running forward. "Thanks guys!" They grinned in response and ran to her side. The goal was just to make it to the Sisters, they didn't want to fight every single Octarian... The steady blasting of their ink kept most Octarians at bay as they charged straight down the ravine. Blasts of pink ink would occasionally streak around them, splashing enemies and distracting them.

They were going to make it!

But... where were they keeping them? There were only packs and machines. There was no cage, no buildings. Rina whipped around desperately. There was nothing.

An Octoling slipped in the Inklings ink nearby as she tried to rush at them, her weapon sliding away. Rina jumped forward, pointing her weapon at her. The Octoling cried out and threw her arms up in a feeble attempt to protect herself. "Where are the Squid Sisters?!" Rina screamed at her, voice filled with frustration. Blue and Binke kept shooting off rounds of ink, taking turns refilling their tank. They couldn't hold everyone off for long. Another blast of pink ink sprayed in front of the Octoling boy attempting to charge at them.

The Octoling on the ground looked confused and afraid. "Where are they?" Rina screeched again, shaking her gun at her. She whimpered held her hands up.

"I-I-I don't know! They're not here." Her shaky voice squeaked out.

"Where are they!?" Rina's throat hurt from shouting so loudly at the cowering Octoling.

"I-I... The city, I think! P-p-please don't kill me!" She covered her head with her arms, her voice sobbing with fear.

Rina looked back at Blue and Binke with wide, anguished eyes. She quickly motioned for them to follow her, and they fled.

The Octarians gave chase, but they were quickly left behind in the jagged landscape. They shot no more ink, thus to not be tracked. And then they were hidden once again. Crouched behind a rock, the three gasped for breath.

"Why... why did we leave?" Binke choked out, looked at Rina incredulously. Almost with accusation in his eyes.

"They weren't there..." Rina said quietly, looking at the ground. She reached a hand up to rub away some purple ink on her face. "I'm sorry, guys. You did great..."

Binke just exhaled loudly and leaned back against the stone. Blue was gazing at her hands with a blank expression.

"I..." Blue's small voice was barely audible at first. "If they weren't there, then...?"

"They've got to be in the city. The one those Octarians have been heading towards. That's what an Octoling said." Rina looked sideways at her companions. The adrenaline still pumped through her body.

A tiny flash of a smile crossed Binke's expression. "That was pretty cool. Scary, but cool."

"What was?"

"Actually fighting Octarians." He said enthusiastically. "You were right about the Octolings, Rina. That dude with the Octobrush looked dangerous! But also really fashionable..."

Rina couldn't help but giggle at his silliness. "I'm glad you're okay. Don't get too distracted by how cool they look while they're trying to splat you, though!" Binke rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment and smiled.

"Do you think Cream will find us?" Blue mumbled.

"Huh? Oh, course she will." Binke patted her on the head in reassurance, to which her eyes widened in surprise.

Rina stood up and peered out from their hiding place. They appeared to have indeed lost the Octolings in their retreat. Wait...

"I see something moving..." Rina said in a hushed voice, crouching down. There was a glint in the shadows of the land, not very far off. Binke and Blue leaned their heads around to look. Then, slowly, a figure stood. A green knit hat rose up, followed by the familiar pink tentacles of Cream.

A grin spread on Binke's face and he jumped out to wave at her energetically. Rina pushed him down, "Dummy! There might be Octolings watching."

"Oops." He said sheepishly, blushing slightly.

"Let's go to her, we need to go get our supplies." Blue and Binke nodded in agreement, and the three Inklings carefully crept over the rocky landscape and hopped down to where Cream was kneeling. It was a shallow cave-like space.

Cream didn't say anything at first, but simply passed her blue eyes over each of them in turn. Then she walked up to Binke. He opened his mouth to greet her, but before he got the chance Cream had risen a hand and smacked the top of his head. His goggles fell down over his eyes and he sputtered in surprise, "Huh? W-wha.."

"I saw that stunt you pulled back there!" There was a hint of anger in her voice as she scolded the boy. He looked taken aback as he adjusted his goggles back into place.

"What are you-"

"Don't play dumb." Cream flipped a tentacle over her shoulder and folded her arms across her chest. "I saw you charge right at that Octo boy. What were you thinking getting so close?"

"Uh..." Binke smiled bashfully and rubbed the back of his neck. "... that Rina was in danger?"

"So you _jumped_ on him?" Cream gazed at him with stern, narrow eyes. Binke just chuckled quietly and averted his eyes.

"Wait, what?" Rina blinked in confusion, looking at Binke. "You did what?"

Blue shuffled her feet and held her hands together. "U-um... when we first entered the battle you were getting attacked by a scary Octoling boy and, uh... Binke tackled him. You probably didn't see since you were laying in the enemy ink."

"You _tackled_ him!?" Rina smacked Binke as well, who let out a whiny "Ow!"

"What's the big deal?" He frowned at the girls.

Cream just shook her head and turned to mess with her gun. Rina rolled her eyes. "Whatever, B. Just be more careful, kay? You could've gotten hurt."

"Bet I looked pretty cool, though." He grinned mischievously, shooting a glance at Blue. She shrugged.

"It.. did look a little heroic."

"Don't encourage him." Rina nudged Blue in a joking manner and smiled at them. She then looked at Cream's back-turned figure. "Hey, nice shooting back there." Creamed just nodded.

Rina let out a sigh, and looked out over the landscape. The city was but a tall, blurry shape in the distance. What kind of dangers would await them there? Rina didn't really want to find out, but she had a bad feeling that time was not on their side.

* * *

 _Chapter 5! I keep thinking about this story ahhh. I really need to update my other story (which has aloooooot more followers) but I just.. AAH_

 _I haven't even introduced all the characters to you guys yet and I'm having shipping wars with myself DX (idk if I even should put relationships like that in this..)_

 _Well, not officially by name and stuff... huehue_

 _Well, as always, leave a review! How's the writing/characters? Could I have done anything different? Do you guys ship anyone? ;D Thanks for reading! I can't wait for the Christmas Splatfest! Stay Fresh Team Nice! =_


	6. Chapter 6 - Warrior of Hope

**SIX**

It was darker than usual around the Inklings. It was as if the lights had been turned down; was this the Octarians equivalent to night?

Rina was perched a few feet away from the rest of the group, keeping watch for enemies atop a flat stone. She glanced back at her teammates sleeping figures. They were all curled up peacefully, bodies softly moving with breath under the blankets. Rina felt a fond smile come over her face. _I hope they'll be safe,_ she let out a sigh.

She couldn't shake the looming sense of dread that hung over her. Something big was in motion.

Rina sat in silence for a long while, looking out over the grey rocky outcrop. They had found higher ground for the night, and Rina had a clear view of the city's dark outline. The lights had all but went out a few hours ago, leaving behind only a few dots of dim light. It was strange to Rina; Inkopolis was almost always lit up, especially during Splatfest.

Rina put her head in her hands as her mind wandered to her lost friends. "Why did this happen...?" She hated how her voice sounded so small and afraid. So weak.

"Rina?" A soft voice sounded behind her. Rina turned to see Blue staring back at her, a blanket around her small shoulders. Her head tentacles hung loose and long, pale and ghostly in the darkness.

"You should be resting." Rina said quietly. Blue's eyelids fluttered as she looked down and then back at Rina.

"I.. couldn't sleep well, a-and..." She took a step closer, clutching the blanket around her. "I was worried about you."

Rina's forced a smile onto her face, "You don't need to worry, Blue. I'm fine."

"I don't think you are, though. You're stressed and worried. I understand." Blue spoke timidly, looking sideways at nothing in particular. "I'm sure you're thinking about it too..."

"About what?"

"Why they were taken and... and you weren't."

Rina's breath caught in her throat. Yes. That was why she was feeling so... guilty. She was the one who attacked the Octarians face to face. Why were the Squid Sister's targeted? Rina's throat felt tight.

"I'm sorry." Blue said quickly. "I-I didn't mean to upset you."

"No. You're right. It's strange. I should have been the one they attacked." Rina rubbed her eyes. She would not start crying. She couldn't let Blue see her so _weak._ Rina turned her back on Blue, looking out over the dark, unfamiliar land.

Blue was quiet for a moment. The air felt heavy with silence, filled only by the sound of breathing.

Then she walked forward, climbing up beside Rina on the large flat rock. Without saying anything, Blue draped her blanket around Rina and herself and scooted in close.

Their arms touched. They didn't meet each other's eyes.

Neither Inkling spoke for what seemed an eternity, until Rina whispered. "I think I know why the Squid Sister's were found out."

"Hmm?" Blue mumbled sleepily, looking over at Rina.

"Agents 1 and 2 weren't there when I battled the Octarian king, DJ Octavio, but..." Rina clenched her fists, gazing down at her knees. "to help me, they overrode his stereos and sang for me. They sang to lift up my spirits. Maybe someone overheard the battle..."

Rina's gaze turned hard and Blue's eyes widened.

"They're famous..." Rina muttered. "for their singing voices."

"Oh no..." Blue muttered in realization.

"How could we be so foolish?" Rina hung her head in her hands, suddenly swamped with despair. "I should have stopped them. I should have... I don't know."

"Hey, it's not your fault. They just wanted to help." Blue leaned against Rina in reassurance, a gaze of concern etched on her face.

"I couldn't even help them during the attack on Inkopolis. I was right there and I couldn't do anything." Rine muttered into her hands, voice cracking.

Blue frowned, "No one expected that to happen. What counts is that we're doing something now." She leaned her head on Rina's shoulder and closed her eyes. "I believe in you, Rina. If we all work together, I know we can save them."

"Thanks, Blue." Rina laughed and raised her moist eyes to look at the Inkling girl beside her. "You seem to cheer me up a lot, huh?" Blue giggled, sitting up straight again.

"It's weird that I've only know you for a few days, yet I ... I care for you a lot." Blue looked down at her fidgety hands. Rina felt a grin on her face. Blue let out a little "Eeep!" as Rina suddenly threw her arms around the girl and hugged her tight, making the pair wobble. Blue let out a cheerful giggle, "We're gonna fall!"

"Thanks for being here, Blue." Rina mumbled softly into the girl's neck. Blue put her arms gently around Rina and leaned into the embrace.

"It's no problem. I just wish I was of more help." She shrugged sheepishly.

"Are you kidding? You're _so_ helpful. I'm an emotional mess, but you keep me fighting." Rina leaned away to look Blue in the eyes, a warm smile on her face. "I can't do this without you. _All_ of you. Being with friends makes me really believe that maybe we can do this."

Blue's eyes widened in surprise, a blush spreading across her face. "Heh... thanks. Of course we can do it, Rina. As long as we're together, we can do anything!"

"Are you two done being so sickeningly sappy?" A voice quipped from behind the two Inklings and they jumped in surprise, letting go of each other.

"C-Cream? U-uh, we were just..." Blue stuttered, her face flushed.

Cream stood with her arms crossed, but a glint of amusement was in her gaze. "I'll take over here, okay? Get some rest you two."

Rina smiled in embarrassment at Cream's smirking face and lidded eyes. "Uh... right. Thanks, Cream."

She just nodded and the two Inklings awkwardly untangled themselves and climbed off the perch to go lay down next to Binke's softly snoring figure. They avoided each other's gaze, but a warm feeling remained in each Inkling's chest.

"Goodnight, Rina."

"Goodnight."

* * *

" _Dammit_!" A fist slammed down hard, making the nearby Octarians jump. An air of nervousness surrounded the campsite after what had happened. They were completely taken by surprise during the battle with those Inkling warriors; not even Oliver was able to stop them.

The boy Octoling had removed his goggles, his eyes glaring daggers at the soldiers in front of him. He crossed his arms behind his back as he paced back and forth, looking tense.

"As all of you are aware, I assume," Oliver started, his face stern. "In the occasion of a direct attack, we are to report information about the enemy." Some Octarians nodded at this. Oliver continued, his voice becoming more strained with frustration. "Yes, well. I sent out a messenger immediately to the city, and the Council has made a decision on what to do."

There were a few quiet mutters of confusion and curiosity. Oliver's narrowed eyes swam with fury. "They have decided it best to... send in an elite soldier to help deal with the situation." At this, an even greater number of the camp started muttering to each other. The chatter was quickly silenced by a fierce expression on Oliver's face. As young as the boy was, many were fearful of his dangerous temper. And of his status as the new Octarian leader's son.

"Our enemy is still out there." Oliver raised his voice to the crowd. "Now with new information, given by one of our own." His dangerous gaze turned harshly on an Octoling girl, who shivered fearfully. She fell to her knees, cowering on the ground and bowing to Oliver.

"I-I'm so sorry, sir! I-I-I didn't mean-" Her sobbing voice came out in shaky bursts.

"Silence!" Oliver spat. "Pathetic. You should have let them shoot you before telling them where the captives were being held. I should have you killed for this." Oliver's voice dripped with malice in those last words. The girl erupted into soft sobs and shook violently on the dirt.

Shocked and fearful gasps went through the crowd. Of course, the son of the new King would have power to make this decision. If the cowering girl was a traitor, he could do whatever he wished as commander.

"There will be no executions today, Oliver." A clear, confident voice carried over the crowd as they parted in the wake of a new arrival. Oliver's golden eyes narrowed in obvious displeasure.

"You do not have the authority to stop me, _Venus_." Oliver hissed with fury.

"I think I can say whether or not you shoot one of our soldiers because of your own hurt pride." Venus's pretty face flashed a haughty smile at Oliver's furious one. Many in the crowd had never seen her before, but were now silent in awe at her confident and beautiful stature. She had just dared to speak to Oliver as if he was a child throwing a tantrum. Her pale orange eyes stared into Oliver's challengingly. Her arms were hung lax at her sides.

Oliver was so furious with this insult that his lean body was now shaking. He moved a splayed tentacle out of his face and back into it's side swept position as he turned away from her to walk back into his tent. "What do I care. She's just a weak child anyway." He muttered as he disappeared.

The cowering Octoling girl looked up at Venus in shock and relief. She smiled down at the young girl and offered a hand. "Are you alright?" The girl nodded numbly and weakly stood up. Venus was wearing the typical Octoling armor, tight black shorts and a metal breastplate, but her dark red tentacles were not in the same style as most Octoling girls. Her tentacles were twisted into two large round buns atop her head, adorned with the iconic seaweed that strong warriors wore.

"Th-thank you, miss." She said shyly, hurrying to wipe her face.

Venus waved a hand dismissively. "No need for such formalities. I'm only a few years older than you, at most!" The girl's eyes widened in amazement. "Don't look so surprised!" Venus laughed.

An Octarian's voice burbled from the crowd, "Are you the elite soldier Sir Oliver was telling us about?"

Venus snickered, "'Sir Oliver?' Heh... yes, that's me. I'm here to help search for the Inklings that attacked us. We can't have them running around and ruining everything, can we?"

The crowd whispered to each other nervously. How was an elite officer so... nice? And Oliver was so... Well. The word 'murdery' comes to mind when concerned with that kid. If he wasn't so scary, many of his peers would probably admit that he was a particularly attractive Octoling. Venus definitely was.

"So," Venus huffed, her playful tone was dropped for a more serious one. "Let's get down to business. Is there an estimation on the whereabouts of this Inkling squad?"

"Um," A young Octoling boy in the back spoke up hesitantly. "Well, our scouts believe they might be hiding out in the Rocky Maw."

"That big old rock? Makes sense, it's a good place to take shelter and observe the surrounding area." Venus held a hand to her chin in thought. "It'll be hard to sneak up on them if they _are_ there, but I enjoy a challenge. We can't let these Ink-jerks take away everything we've worked so hard for." Venus's eyes glittered with determination as she held up a fist in front of her. "Everyone, let's fight for a brighter future! I know we can claim the Great Zapfish if we work together!" She lunged her fist into the air, a passionate grin on her face.

The soldiers cheering was deafening.

* * *

 _Hey squiddos! Sorry this chapter is a bit late (and short). I had the majority of it written but I was fumbling to finish it :P_

 _Well, Tada! Here's the other Octoling character! I struggled sooo much to get a fix on her personality. Aaahh, also her name hehe..._

 _As always, leave me feedback! I will try to make the next one longer._

 _ALSO: this story is now available on Archive of Our Own! I'm going to start posting stuff on both websites, just cause *shrug*_

 _Thanks for reading, everyone! Feel free to post online or draw fanart for TTA3 if you enjoy it! 3_


End file.
